


Fate

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: Once Madness 2.0 [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Community: onceuponaland, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 00:25:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3708479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fateful visit to a fortuneteller.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fate

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 8 April 2015  
> Word Count: 71  
> Written for: [](http://onceuponaland.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://onceuponaland.livejournal.com/)**onceuponaland** 's Round 11 Once Madness challenge  
> Series: Once Madness 2.0  
> Summary: A fateful visit to a fortuneteller.  
> Spoilers: Let's just say that anything and everything we know about Marian is up for grabs and call it good, okay?  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: <http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/>  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Once Upon a Time," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Adam Horowitz, Edward Kitsis, Kitsis/Horowitz, and ABC Studios. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Once Upon a Time," ABC, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: I should know better than to delve into Marian's past and not expect her tragic later adulthood to flavor it. I was hoping for something happier to mitigate what would eventually come. Yeah, that didn't happen. But part of me wants to flesh out that bit with the fortuneteller a little more. Perhaps I'll have to do that after all.
> 
> Dedication: My muses, as usual…
> 
> Beta: None, so all mistakes are mine.

When she was little,  
She met a fortuneteller  
At the fall town fair.  
The old woman gave her tea  
And read her leaves afterward.

"Tragedy, despair,"  
She said. "These will be your life."  
But Mama found her,  
Took her away from the fair,  
Spanked her for disobeying.

It was Mama's death  
A year later to start it:  
Her life of despair.  
Even her husband and son  
Couldn't help her escape fate.


End file.
